


In the Name of the Law

by WorryinglyInnocent



Series: Cave of Wonders [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Cave of Wonders, F/M, NSFW, PWP, Roleplay, Sexy Dress-Up, Smut, faux restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorryinglyInnocent/pseuds/WorryinglyInnocent
Summary: Belle and Gold have some fun with a dress-up outfit fromCave of Wonders. Of course, being the adorable dorks that they are, it doesn’t go exactly according to plan…Seventh in theCave of Wondersseries, written for the Monthly Rumbelling prompt: “Can you help me with this zipper?”





	In the Name of the Law

 

“Can you help me with this zipper?”

Gold looked up as Belle poked her head around the bathroom door. There was a distinct air of defeat in her voice, as if she’d finally accepted that she was going to need help and was only asking for it extremely reluctantly. For the past ten minutes he had been listening to all the various grunts of frustration and muttered swearing coming from inside the bathroom and he’d been counting down the seconds until she gave in.

“You held out for a remarkably long time,” he observed as he went over to her.

“Well, I wanted it to be a surprise. And getting you to help me get it on kind of ruined the surprise a bit. So if you could help me with the zipper without looking too much at what it’s attached to, that would be great.”

As he entered the bathroom, Gold saw some of the extent of Belle’s surprise. She was clutching a large bath towel around her, covering most of her ensemble from view, but what he could see of the front showed something that appeared to be skin tight, very short, and made entirely from bright blue fake leather.

“You know, they really ought to make these with buttons or something,” Belle grumbled as he found the zipper halfway down her stomach and fiddled with it where it was stuck. “It would make life a lot easier. I’ll have to suggest it to Rory the next time we’re in there.”

Gold raised his eyebrows. So, the outfit had come from _Cave of Wonders_. It wasn’t really all that surprising, he didn’t know where else it could have come from, but he knew that Belle had definitely planned something special for tonight if she had gone out to make a purchase from the adult store. They were a lot more confident and relaxed going in there now, but it still took a little bolstering of courage before they went in. Well, for Gold more than Belle. She’d become very friendly with the staff and was not as given to blushing and embarrassment as Gold was. He had still not made a solo visit to the place after the disastrous mix-up with the edible underwear, and he kept working on the principle that whatever happened in the shop, Belle would be on hand to protect him from far-reaching consequences. Like candy beads littering their bedroom for weeks.

“Thank you,” Belle said once he had succeeded in freeing the zipper and fastened her. “Now go on, I’m not ready yet!”

She shooed him out of the bathroom, flapping the towel at him, and Gold peered over his shoulder before the door could shut firmly between them, trying to catch a glimpse of what it was that Belle was wearing. It could be anything. Still, he would find out soon enough, so he settled himself on the bed, leaning back against the pillows and making himself comfortable. He’d already taken off most of his layers in anticipation, just his shirt and trousers remaining, and he wiggled his bare toes in the sheets as he waited. His cock was already beginning to stir a little, and he couldn’t wait to see the full outfit that Belle had come up with.

“Are you ready?” Belle was poking her head around the doorframe again, and there was a blush rising in her cheeks. Gold nodded, wondering what could be in store for him, and beckoned her over. Belle stayed where she was, hidden behind the door, and Gold could see her worrying her bottom lip between her teeth as she stood there, the colour in her face heightening.

“What’s up?” he asked.

“Well, now that I’ve got it on I think I look kind of ridiculous.”

“I’m sure you look amazing,” Gold reassured her. “Why don’t you come out and let me see? I mean, nothing could be more ridiculous than me wearing a candy thong so I don’t think I can judge too much.”

Belle had to giggle at the memory and she sidled out of the bathroom. Gold was certain that his eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw what she was wearing. As he’d seen from the glimpse he’d got when he’d been helping with the zipper, the outfit was made of skin-tight, bright blue, shiny fabric, the skirt so short that it barely covered her unmentionables, and she was wearing shiny black patent stilettos with it, the combined effect making her legs look like they went on for miles. From the belt around her waist, the little cap she was perching on top of her curls, and the handcuffs dangling from one finger, her intentions were clear. This was a sexy cop’s uniform. Gold gulped. Law enforcement had never been so alluring.

“You like it?” Belle asked, her voice nervous, shuffling from foot to foot awkwardly as she waited for him to say something in reaction to her latest adventure into the sex shop. Unfortunately, words weren’t forthcoming when all the blood in his body was rushing in the opposite direction to his brain, so Gold just nodded dumbly, and Belle smiled, bottom lip disappearing between her teeth again but this time in a much less than innocent manner.

“I was going to come out and say something really cheesy,” she said. Gold shrugged.

“Go ahead, I won’t hold it against you.” Personally, he wasn’t quite ready to move past the cheesy lines phase. Seeing Belle dressed up like that was doing unspeakable things to his self-control and perhaps introducing some comedy in there would give him some hope of lasting out and making the evening a satisfactory one for the both of them, rather than him expiring from lust there and then.

“Oh, I don’t know what to say.” Belle swirled the handcuffs around her finger a little too violently and they flew off, landing in the laundry hamper. “Oops. Well, I wasn’t going to use them anyway, they just came with the outfit.”

Gold would admit to being rather glad about that. Whilst they had fun with the elasticated bonds that they’d purchased on his first visit to _Cave of Wonders_ , the thought of not being able to get free whenever he wanted was something of a panic-inducing one.

Belle left the cuffs where they were and came towards him, her hips swaying sensuously with every movement, the tight dress leaving nothing to the imagination. Once she reached the bed she leaned over, giving Gold a clear view down her top, the dress pushing her breasts together into remarkable cleavage, and he swallowed hard again. Glancing down, he could see that his cock was already straining against his trousers, eager to be freed and to join in with the little game.

“You know, I hear that someone’s been a very bad boy,” Belle purred. “I hope I’m not going to have to arrest you, Mr Gold.”

Gold shook his head. “Erm, no,” he squeaked, and they both burst out laughing at the obvious arousal in his voice. Belle kicked off her shoes and got onto the bed, continuing to crawl up the covers towards him until she was straddling his thighs, hands braced on his shoulders.

“Of course, if you have been naughty, then you’ll have to be punished,” she went on.

“And h-how would you do that?” Gold was trying his absolute utmost to sound nonchalant, but it really wasn’t working, not when the tiny skirt was riding up Belle’s thighs where she was sitting astride him and he was desperately trying to work out whether or not she had any underwear on beneath it.

“Hmm.” Belle leaned in close, her lips barely an inch from his. “I haven’t really decided yet. Of course, maybe if you’re very good, I could let you go.”

Gold nodded enthusiastically. “I’ll be very good.”

“I think you’ll need to convince me.” Belle began to pluck his shirt buttons open. “I can be very lenient when I want to be. If you’re very good.”

She unfastened the final button and pushed the two halves of his shirt open, running her fingers down his chest and scratching at his nipples with her nails on the way past, giving a happy little wriggle on top of him when he hissed with pleasure. Of course, her writhing over him just where he was desperate for friction certainly wasn’t going to help matters in his pants, and he threw his head back with a groan.

“Don’t be naughty,” Belle said, and there was a shake in her voice that Gold knew meant that she was trying very hard not to laugh. “You know, I think you might need restraining after all, Mr Gold. You’re being very, very _bad_.” The way her tongue rolled over the word was ridiculous; how could one single syllable be so alluring, and Gold gave a mumbled protest as Belle slipped off him, going over to the dresser and opening up the drawer where the rest of their purchases from _Cave of Wonders_ were kept. She bent over, pushing her bottom high up in the air, and Gold had to admire the view. Belle caught him looking as she found what she wanted in the drawer and wiggled her hips, putting on a wonderful show. She burst into another fit of giggles as she straightened, bringing over the elasticated ties that they’d had such fun with over the last few months. She slipped the stretchy fabric over each of Gold’s wrists and tied the ribbon loops together before pulling his hands up above his head and tying them to the headboard.

“All right?” she asked. “Still comfortable?”

Gold nodded; his arms weren’t stretched too much and he could always slip his wrists out of the loops if they started to ache. Belle grinned and got back onto the bed.

“Now that you’re unable to make mischief, Mr Gold, I think that I can continue your punishment. And if you’re very good, I’ll let you go with a warning.”

She attacked his trousers then, opening his fly with a practised hand and shoving them down his legs to crumple at his ankles; Gold kicked them off fully, not wanting to get tangled up in the heat of the moment as had happened more than once in the past when they’d been in too much ardour to undress fully.

She tutted as she saw his erection spring to attention, tenting his boxers obscenely and bobbing up between them, clamouring for her attention.

“Oh Mr Gold, what have we here?” She cupped him gently, rubbing his balls through the silk of his underwear and giving a little grin as he groaned. “I think I might have some ideas about how you can get off the charges that you’re facing, you know.”

“Yes?” Gold managed to squeak as Belle gently tugged his boxers down and off, watching his cock spring free. The tip of him was already flushed dark red with need, and as Belle’s little hand curled around his length and began to tug at him firmly, he could see the first drops of pearly precum begin to leak out. “What should I do?”

“Well, for a start you can call me Officer Belle,” she said, and hastily stifled a snort of laughter in her unoccupied hand. “Sorry, that sounds so absolutely ridiculous.”

“No, no, I like it. Officer Belle.”

“I kind of like it too. Maybe I ought to get this outfit out again some time.” She stroked him from root to tip again and Gold couldn’t help his hips bucking up into her touch as she reached the sensitive head of his cock, rubbing a fingertip around and over the slit, smearing the beaded fluid, and he moaned unashamedly when she removed her hands from him and moved back to settle herself over him, the heat of her sex hovering so close to his cock but not quite touching.

Raising herself up on her knees, Belle dragged the zip of her tight dress all the way down to the hem, pulling the two halves of it apart to reveal a tiny thong in the same shiny fabric as the dress underneath. Her rosy pink nipples were already hard and pert, and as much as Gold longed to kiss or pluck at them, he knew that something excellent was in store for him if he kept still and didn’t pull free from the binds.

“Like what you see?” Belle asked, cupping her breasts and rubbing her thumbs over her nipples. “You can look, but you can’t touch. Unless you promise to be very good.”

Gold nodded eagerly, and Belle leaned in, pushing her breasts forward towards his face so that he could kiss and lick at her nipples, one of her hands snaking up his arm to his bound wrists to intertwine her fingers with his, wriggling in his lap as he continued to pleasure her with his tongue as best he could without touching her. The friction of her hot centre against his skin was intoxicating, and when she pulled back from his mouth, rubbing herself along his cock, he threw his head back with a groan at the sensation.

“Oh Belle, I won’t last much longer, love,” he mumbled.

“I guess I’d better speed up the proceedings then,” Belle said, and she pulled the thong down her thighs, scrambling out of it awkwardly before rising on her knees above him, legs spread, body exposed, and so wonderfully confident and in control of the situation as she showed herself off. Gold’s hips bucked up, his cock trying to reach her soft sex, and he gripped the elastic bonds with white knuckles, trying his utmost to last as long as he could and not come from the next touch of Belle’s fingers curling around his shaft.

“I want to try something,” she said, and it was clear that she was no longer being Officer Belle despite the costume still hanging open over her shoulders. “I don’t want to hurt you though, so tell me if it feels weird.”

Gold nodded enthusiastically, eager to see and feel what new thing she had concocted, and his cock twitched in anticipation as Belle shifted her stance over him, bracing one hand on the bed sheets as she lowered herself down towards his cock, lining them up, but she did not sink down onto him as he expected. Instead, slowly and carefully, she pushed the very tip of him between her nether lips and began to rub him gently along her folds, using the blunt head of his cock to touch herself, smearing around the fluids that were dripping from her entrance.

Gold closed his eyes with a moan; the feeling was unlike anything he’d experienced before and he could tell from the little moans that she was making that Belle was having just as good a time as he was, rubbing his tip over her clit. He bit the inside of his cheek, praying that the pain would help him to stave off his orgasm until Belle had come first; he didn’t want to let her down. Although the cop act was just that, an act, he didn’t want her to be disappointed when she’d been to the trouble of setting this scenario up. But oh, she was so hot, so wet, and he wanted to keep touching her like this forever, let alone bury himself inside her.

“Oh Belle, I can’t hold it off,” he panted. “Are you close, love, say that you’re close.”

Belle nodded eagerly, her cheeks red with desire and exertion, the blush creeping down over her bouncing breasts as she moved over him in an unrelenting rhythm, rubbing up against his cock. She gave a shrill shriek as she came, her movement stilling, and Gold followed her over the edge only a few moments later, thick ropes of his seed spurting out over her already dripping sex. He felt a small swell of pride on hearing Belle be so vocal. They had both been so quiet when they had begun sleeping together, and now Belle was having no issues with making her voice heard when she came.

Her shaking knees threatened to give way then as she finally let go of his softening cock, and she collapsed onto the bed beside him, shucking the remains of her costume off her shoulders and stretching out languidly. Gold pulled his hands out of the binds on the headboard and skimmed a hand down her side, ignoring the sticky mess between her thighs and pulling her in close.

“That was very good,” Belle mumbled. “I think I’ll let you go with a warning.” She shuffled on the covers, reaching underneath her to pull out the little police cap that had become dislodged from its perch in their passion.

“I’m glad to hear it.” Gold chuckled, leaning in for a kiss that Belle was only too happy to give him. For a few moments they didn’t speak, just enjoying kissing in the afterglow, but then Belle got up with a sigh of reluctance, going into the bathroom to clean up. Gold busied himself with untying the ribbons from the bedhead, keeping half an eye out for Belle’s return. As she came out, she picked up the little costume, turning it this way and that.

“You know, I think it did well,” she said. “One of the more successful purchases.”

“Definitely.” They wouldn’t talk about the slightly less successful purchases that they’d tried out over the last few months of frequenting _Cave of Wonders_. “I can see Officer Belle making an appearance again.”

“Well, you know, that does depend.” Belle gave him a cheeky grin as she got back into bed, pulling the covers up over them both and snuggling in close to his chest. “Are you going to be a bad boy again?”

“Oh, indubitably.” Gold chuckled, planting a kiss into her hair. “I can be absolutely terrible when I want to be, you know.”

“I know. The scourge of the town. Looks like Officer Belle’s going to have her work cut out, cleaning up after you.”

“Ah, but I bet she loves the chase nonetheless. Especially when she gets Mr Gold restrained at her mercy.”

“Yes, she does enjoy that.” Belle trailed her fingertips down his chest, flicking at his nipples on the way past. “But I think that it could work both ways. The shop has a pretty extensive collection of outfits. Maybe next time we could get you all dressed up.”

Gold raised an eyebrow. “I’m hardly actor material, Belle.”

“Well let’s face it, neither of us are going to be winning an Oscar any time soon, but it’s still fun.”

Gold nodded slowly. “All right then. What kind of a thing did you have in mind?”

Belle shrugged. “I don’t know. Surprise me.” She paused. “You know, I still haven’t got you into leather trousers.”

“Nor will you.”

“Ah, but they’d make your ass look so scrumptious. Not that it’s not always scrumptious, but seeing it covered in leather.” She made a noise of appreciation and Gold sighed, stroking a stray curl out of her face.

“You’re insatiable. I never would have guessed it when we started dating. Pure as the driven snow on the outside, but on the inside.”

Belle sniggered, and gave a satisfied sigh as she closed her eyes, curling up ready for sleep.

“You love me really,” she muttered.

“I love you very much.”

“And I love you too.”

As they drifted off, Gold wondered what their next acquisition from _Cave of Wonders_ would be, and when he could next get an arrest from Officer Belle.


End file.
